


i just want to eat a cupcake

by luawles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and johnny keeps making him flustered, enjoy, first fanfic, he just trips over everything, johnil, taeil is clumsy, two soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luawles/pseuds/luawles
Summary: 3 times Taeil falls and 1 time Johnny catches him.orJohnny just wants to eat his favorite cupcake but a certain waiter keeps dropping it.





	i just want to eat a cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfiction and it probably sucks but thank you for clicking on it. English isn't my first language so there are probably a lot of grammar errors. I wanted to write something on here for a while now and I decided to write about my two very soft babies. I hope you enjoy it. ^^ <3

Johnny walked into the small cafe, greeted by the warmth that warmed his freezing face. He rubbed his nose with his hand as he went to his usual spot in the corner. He looked out the window, he could see the road covered in white. He wanted to go out and enjoy the snow but his nose was still freezing because of that short walk from his apartment.  
“Umm…” He snapped back to reality with a sweet voice. He turned to see a waiter standing next to his table. His hair was bright red and he looked like one of those elves with his green sweater. Johnny thought that he must’ve started working here recently since he had never seen him before.  
“Uh… Would you like anything?” The waiter asked, playing with the little notebook in his hands.  
“A vanilla cupcake please.” He smiled to help ease the other’s nerves. His smile got bigger when the said boy blushed. He nodded and walked away. Johnny looked at him as he walked then turned back to the foggy window. He wiped it with his sleeve and looked out to the bright lights decorating the trees and buildings. The sound of laughter filled his ears when a group of kids ran past the cafe. He was looking at them running away when he jumped in his seat because of a sudden shriek that pierced his ears. He turned, worried that something might’ve happened and he was met with the sight of the red haired writer sitting on the floor. Johnny followed his gaze to the mess on the floor. He noticed the mess as the vanilla cupcake that he had ordered. He met the waiter’s eyes and he stifled a chuckle when the boy got red. His face was almost the same color as his hair.  
“I- I’m really sorry. I tripped and… I’ll b-bring a new one right away.” He said in a hurry as he tried to clean the mess with his apron. Johnny went over to him and held his hand out to help. The other looked up and held his hand. He let himself be pulled up.  
“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident after all.”  
“I’ll bring a new one.”  
“You don’t need to. I need to go back home anyways.” He looked at the shorter’s apron and saw the little nametag. Taeil.  
“I’m sorry. I-”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Taeil. I come here every week so you can bring me another one when we see each other again. Deal?” He asked, trying to comfort the boy who kept mumbling apologies.  
“Deal. It won’t happen again, I promise.”  
“I’ll take your word for it.” He gave another smile to the boy and walked out into the cold air. He walked home thinking about the shy waiter.

*******  
“Can I get a vanilla cupcake?” Johnny ordered after he sat down. The waiter nodded and walked away. Johnny looked around the cafe, looking for a red haired boy. He wanted to see him but he didn’t seem to be around. He had come here early in the morning just to see that clumsy waiter from last week. He had a class in 15 minutes and the university was 10 minutes away. He knew that he didn’t have any time but he wanted to see Taeil. He couldn’t stop thinking about that accident that happened last week. A smile tugged on his lips at the thought of it.  
“Taeil where have you been?” Johnny looked up when he heard the angry voice. He saw the familiar red haired boy rush to the counter. He was panting like he had been running. His hair was a mess and he was wearing mismatched clothes.  
“I overslept. I’m sorry.” Taeil mumbled apologies, bowing in front of a woman who looked like the manager.  
“Go wear your apron. You have orders to take care of. Also wash your face. You look like a tomato.” She pointed towards the bathroom. Taeil nodded and rushed to the door in the back. Johnny let out a chuckle when the boy tripped.  
He waited anxiously for his cupcake, checking his phone every 10 seconds. He knew he was definitely going to be late. His eyes met Taeil’s when he looked up from his phone. He was carrying a small cupcake on a tray and Johnny smiled at him. Taeil blushed and looked down, inevitably bumping to one of the tables on his way. Johnny’s eyes went wide when the tray went flying into the air and dropped on the floor with a loud clash. He flinched at the loud noise. He looked up to see the red haired boy staring at the now smashed cupcake. He couldn’t hold his laughter when he saw his guilt-filled face. Taeil joined him, laughing at the comical situation.  
“Poor cupcake.” Johnny said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
“The universe is trying to tell me that I’m not cut out for this job.”  
“Or maybe it’s trying to tell me to stop eating cupcakes and actually eat healthy food.”  
“I can bring another one if you’re not in a hurry.” He offered. Johnny checked his phone.  
“Actually… I have a class in 5 minutes. I’m going to be late.” He hurriedly put on his jacket.  
“You better hurry then. Also don’t pay like last time. I dropped it after all.” He said when the taller took out his wallet. The taller boy looked at him, unsure.  
“Just go to your class.” Taeil put his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him towards the door. He waved at him as he got out of the cafe and ran down the street. Then he turned back to the pile of whipped cream on the floor, a smile forming on his lips.

*******  
Johnny walked in the warm cafe, smiling at the waiters who were cleaning. It was almost closing time so he was the only customer around. He made his way to the counter and cleared his throat to get the employee’s attention. The tired looking boy looked up. Johnny thought that he was probably a high schooler.  
“Would you like anything sir?” He asked politely. The look in his eyes told Johnny that the young boy wanted to get this over with and go home.  
“Sorry for coming so late. I’d like a vanilla cupcake please.” He ordered and the boy’s eyes lit up, the corners of his lips turning into a smirk.  
“Taeil hyung, a vanilla cupcake please!” He called out towards the kitchen then looked at the tall boy knowingly.  
“That’ll be 3000 won.”  
After paying for his order Johnny leaned against the counter, waiting for his cupcake. The young boy left after glancing at him another time.  
“A vanilla cupcake?” A familiar voice spoke. Johnny turned around to see the clumsy waiter walking to him with a box in his hand. Taeil smiled at him and he returned it, making the shorter blush. He reached forward instinctively when Taeil tripped over his own feet and lost his balance. He held his arm with one hand to stabilize him and caught the box with the other. He let out a chuckle at the situation, not really suprised at the waiter’s clumsiness anymore.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah… I should find a new job.” Taeil mumbled.  
“Hey look you didn’t drop it this time.” He held the box up.  
“I guess. I would’ve definitely dropped it if you weren’t here though. Thank you…”  
“Johnny. I’m Johnny.”  
“I owe you 3 vanilla cupcakes Johnny.”  
“I have a feeling you are going to end up owing me 20 by the end of this month.” Johnny chuckled earning a pout.  
“I’m getting better. Next time I won’t trip at all.”  
“Whatever you say Taeil.”  
“I’m serious.” The shorter insisted, making him laugh.  
“I’m looking forward to it then.”  
They parted after saying goodbye. Taeil went back to the kitchen and Johnny walked down the street. When he arrived to his apartment he unlocked the door and went in to the living room. He opened the box, excited to eat his favorite cupcake. When he saw what was inside he burst into laughter. Inside the box there was a small cupcake lying on its side with whipped cream everywhere.  
“I guess the trip did more damage than I thought.” He thought to himself. He ate some of the whipped cream, smiling fondly at the memory of the red-haired waiter.

*******  
Johnny walked out of his class when the lecture was over, not bothering to talk to anyone. He felt exhausted. Next week was finals week so he was spending every night studying. He lost count on how much coffee he was drinking. He drank it so often that it felt like it didn’t work anymore.  
He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He walked out of the campus and started walking towards his apartment. As he was walking through the snowy streets he spotter a bright red haired person getting off a bus.  
“I must be really tired. I’m imagining things.” He thought. “He’s probably at work right now.” He shook his head. His lips turned up into a small smile at the thought of the clumsy boy.  
“When did you get so whipped?” He muttered to himself.  
“Johnny hi!” He looked up at the mention o his name, the voice sounding familiar.  
“Oh.” He noticed Taeil running towards him with a huge grin on his face.  
“Don’t run Taeil.” He warned knowing the other’s tendency to trip and fall but it was too late. A suprised gasp left Taeil’s mouth when he slipped on the snowy street. Suddenly everything felt like slow motion and Johnny took a step forward on instinct. He opened his arms and caught the other right as he was about to fall face first on the snow. He tried to maintain his balance but the exhaustion combined with Taeil’s weight made him drop on his back. He fell down,aking the red haired boy down with him. He shivered at the sudden contact with the cold pavement. The sound of laughter pierced his ears.  
“I took you down with me this time.” Taeil said giggling. Johnny let out a chuckle.  
“I guess you did.”  
“And you tried to catch me.” Taeil burst into laughter again. The taller boy looked at the amused face of him, feeling a big smile form on his lips. He hit Taeil’s arm playfully.  
“Hey I was going to be your savior. You should be thanking me.”  
“Sure thing my hero. Thank you I don’t know how I would survive without you.” He said dramatically. Johnny pouted. He felt his coat soak with the snow on the ground.  
“Get up before I freeze to death here.” He nudged Taeil who stood up, still chuckling at the situation. Johnny got up and winced when a cold breeze his his back.  
“Let’s go to the cafe. I don’t have work today but you can warm up. Also I’ll treat you a vanilla cupcake. Since I won’t be serving it, there shouldn’t be a problem.”  
“But you dropping my cupcake is the highlight of my week. How am I supposed to enjoy that cupcake if you don’t drop it.” Johnny said jokingly, earning a slap on his arm.  
“Fine, I guess I can accept your offer. But you still owe me a dropped cupcake.”  
Taeil smiled brightly. They walked down the street to the little cafe on the corner, talking about random things on the way. Well Taeil did most of the talking. Johnny just nodded along to his rambling. He forgot about the cold, feeling warmth at the sight of the shorter’s smile as he talked animatedly about something. Johnny could get used to this. Maybe dropping his favorite cupcake wasn’t a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end I really appreciate it. I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
